


The Whisperer In Darkness

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Ligur might have the hairpin temper whilst Dagon is known to be the Lord of Torment.But Hastur?Even as an Angel he knew he wasn't created right, but to be told out on it and by a LESSER? BEFORE THOSE IN A TRAIL TOO?Neither Ligur nor Dagon have the raw violent anger and cut emotional wires like Hastur does-Even Lord Beelzebub dares not try and stop his slaughter until it's over but instead now makes peons watch and bare witness to what happens to lowers who think they can even TRY gaining position in foolish ways.Some say their Lord had tried once early on in start of Hell to stave off Hasturs violent rage-Even THEY couldn't stop him-Better to let the Beast free when it arises, it's not often when Hell got to see such a show anyway from a Demon once Angel Created Broken from the start!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	The Whisperer In Darkness

The room holding the trail was deadly quiet.

Pins dare not drop.

Feathers did not shift, breathing was lost.

It started as a grumble under the breathe, a comment from a lesser Demon that Hastur had to see to when Dagon had to grab files for said trail taking place.

Hasturs ear flicked backwards, his body rigid, Ligur spinning swiftly backwards to face down the bastard who spoke, "WOT was that you piss?"

Hasturs ears lowered for a second in pain as the voice drifted like eons past from Angel's to this peon speaking, 'Some Angel he must've been!' Then curled backwards upon his head, teeth bared as he hissed out, not yet turned to face the speaker, "Indeed, an Angel I made!"

Ligur shifted as his much taller thinner partner finally turned and smirked as it became apparent what might be coming next.

The eyes of his long since mate had always been black as pitch but when losing himself, they turned into a soulless abyss, his stance even broke from proud and knowing he was someone became that of someone feral and broken, shaking ever so slightly, smelling like pure anger.

"Why mention it, lil piss?" Hastur shivered and the Demon gave an off huff, "All high and mighty! Must'a been a grand Angel before your Fall-"

A sick punch sounded and a pit was made of bodies as the struck outspoken Demon hit the ground hard.

It wasn't Hastur who struck but Ligur who bore down upon the outspoken Demon who's body tried hard to curl away and snarled, fangs bared, claws digging into the flesh of the peon below him, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SPEAKING TO YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

Hastur stood there as a voice buzzed with displeasure, reminding Hastur where he was before he slipped into the growing darkness, "ZZZZZILENCE!!"

"Duke Ligur!"

"Oi, he started it!"

"And we'll be ending it, Duke Dagon has returned, the trail sssshall sssstart, another outburst from you-" Ligur lowered himself, hands pointed down, crippled self mutilated wings outstretched as far as they'd go as he backed away, submission his Lord's way as he moved off.

"Good," Then, "Now, let's get thisss bullsssshit over with!"

Hastur took a breath in then out, his self returning before the javelin was slammed and the accused was called forth as well as his crimes.

It was however too late, as just inside his head, the frayed wires finally snapped as he watched himself as an Angel relive his tims before Ligur, heard their scorn behind his back, felt the isolation and HATRED burning, nursing what should have been LOVE inside him-

Demons aren't known criers, but for a fraction of a millisecond, since zhey knew already that this damned would be executed, Lord Beelzebub looked around bored as the Demon testified on their own behalf and saw the black ink like liquid droplet slide from Hasturs already abyss of emotion eyes.

Hastur, the most cynical of the two Duke's had had it hard as an Angel-Lord Beelzebub gave a frosty stare at the Demon who finished and waited for his verdict and answered coldly, void of anything but chill, "I sentence you to death!"

"WHAT? But my LORD-"

"Annnnd, for ssssspeaking out ssso loudly and foooolishly to a Duke of mine no less? About hissss passsst asssss an Angel-"

Swarms of flies cast the Prince of Hell in a mist of noise and darkness as they buzzed out cruelly, "Duke Haaassssstur will be taking you life however he deemssss fit!"

The peons ears lowered, face gone ashen as he slowly turned to the tallest Demon it seemed in Hell and panted heavily.

"As an added bonusssss-" With a lot SMACK of their hands, the lot of them now stood in the Pit where issues were dealt with, Placements were done, Hellhounds were trained to hunt and kill.

"I'm going to let anyone who can sssssee and hear bare witnesssss to just what becomessss of those dumb enough to outspeak themselves before me or my Duke's!"

The damned was thrown without care into the pit as Hastur calmly just stared into it.

With a snap of his fingers, the poor bastard was freed of his chains! Ligurs howl telling the peon that this was NOT anything to be hopeful about and began instead to frantically look for a way out.

Chanting rose, Ligur began, loudest out of them all, the start of it all, Dagon roaring and placing bets on how short the little bitch had going for him as Hastur groomed himself ever calmly still.

Even Lord Beelzebub couldn't help but smirk as the skinner thinner Duke finally, almost LAZILY stretched and started down the pit, down towards the damned who now just screamed and clawed his way up, wings out but withheld by clasps as to not fly away.

"HAAAASTUR!"

"BREAK HIS FUCKING NECK!"

"I HAVE FIFTY ON THIRY SECONDS-SIXTY, SIXTY, ANYONE ELSE?"

The voices bounced off of Hastur, all he heard were the Angels-

The power and cheers as he stared down his opponent wasn't felt, all he felt was the HATRED he felt instead of the LOVE he should have eons ago-

His smile grew as the damned lie down in submission, ears flat, wings bleeding just to show him, belly and throat exposed-

All he remembered was being alone before Ligur-

A light push was given and the damned screamed.

The Demons around him roared.

He hadn't even hurt the bastard, but still!

Another push, a smaller, more confused scream.

Hastur sneered and tossed over easy and lied, "To fuck'n easy playing the way everyone foresees of me, frieeeeeend~"

The demon slowly turned over onto hands and feet, face turned away from Hastur a second which was all it took-

The knife was used to make a stab of course, but what no one knew save Ligur right yet, was what he did next!

As if heaving up a lungie, Hastur coated his fangs in the slimy substance he coughed up and threw back his head, mouth wide open, snake like, and slammed his face into the cut mark upon the stunned stupid peons neck.

In a rare twist, Hastur lay still once he took hold with his mouth, the whole pit above was quiet and watching, even Lord Beelzebub who studied as almost animated by Dagons rare show of electricity, the demon Hastur was to kill began to SCREAM, began to foam, convulse, die below Hasturs bite.

Calmly, Hastur backed off and licked the sitting slime off his lips and fangs then marveled at his work as the body began to mindlessly jump and flop around, bleeding from the eyes, moving in a weird drunken manor.

"Fuckers got venom?"

"Least he uses his, Crawley don't-"

"FUCK, NO! TOAD! FROG! Bastards are even deadlier-He just straight up socked him Toxins!"

"A cocktail of toxins!"

"Add it to the list of ways to die Dagon, just put a big fat STAB LUNGIE and the world should get the hint sooner or later!"

As the words around him spun, Hastur watched with little care as to how well he'd just done, or what to name this to add to Dagons list of deaths, but wondered vaguely if he could vomit enough of this up-IF he could accumulate enough to dissolve Heaven!

He smirked as the body landed face first ass up and approached it slowly, knowing for himself how much he'd given the demon, he gave him JUST enough, and said as he kicked him in the side, his crumpled body dumping over, eyes glassy with pain, "Ready to die or wanna shake up?"

He didn't answer.

Claws out, Hastur sank them into the peons nape and hissed into his face, "Should'a done THAT earlier ya piece of shit!" Then violently shook him, activating the toxins within the lessers body to go agro and surge faster within his veins.

The foam from his mouth puffed out pink, the scream no more than a muffled sound inside the pit, then, well, then, Hastur remembered the last thing his time as an Angel had graced him with.

Not just the HATE, isolation, heard their words against him, no, he remembered BEING, just like this SOD who now in his hold, slowly died in his hands.

He was MADE! THIS! WAY!

Like ALL Angel's, made by HER, like this SOD!

A small ear piercing ring like a bomb going off sounded inside Hasturs ears as he dove for the demon in his possession.

Fangs bared, eyes blacker than the darkest pits of Hell, his soullessness well and gone even for enjoying this as the demon finally died in his wrath.

Was it by his spine being torn from his back? The Viking Torture Blood Eagle he'd done so's he could play a bit with the limp bodies jaws and head like a puppet? His innards being spilt upon the ground for Satan?

His skull being smashed? His face being road burned into the rocky ground he stood on? His boots stomping upon the brains he had left after the skull smashing?

He didn't really know, he wouldn't know, and Ligur wouldn't tell him as he woke up from a foggy like daze in their pond, nestled by Lily pads, sung to by frogs in the grasses, lightning bugs flickering before his clearing eyes.

Ligur himself right there, aglow by the lightning bugs, smiling lovingly, a gift placed just on the bank of the pond for him when he awoke.

Before his eyes he found some fatal flowers, a meal, and a possessed frog (a friend for the one upon his head maybe or...Had he done something bad?)

By Ligurs gentle nose touch to his forehead, Hastur just knew he'd lost it and tenderly scooped up the frog and nosed it softly before placing it upon his head. A small rib bit told him it felt right at home already and he gave a small smile before plucking his chin into the muck, nose just touching to flowers and meal.

"I know your not into it, Pet, close your eyes and rest, I'm here, rest." Ligur rumbled softly, shifting himself into the pond and beside his mate and pressed himself up and into Hastur so the other had something not muddy and wet to lay upon and began to purr, a tail forming from Ligur coiled around Hasturs thin back and rubbed it rhythmically.

Nuzzling the soft black hair upon Ligurs neck, nose tucking inside his mates jacket, Hastur allowed the soft purr and gentle rubbing to lull him into another sense of sleep, this time however, he was an Angel and not just Created either!

No, curled up with Ligur as the world began to turn with turmoil, and the threat of the Glorious Revolution was whispered between those few unhappy Angel's, Angel's, like Hastur!


End file.
